


We Gave it a Shot

by mudkipwrites



Category: Campaign (Podcast)
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Pining, Self-Discovery, Sex Positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudkipwrites/pseuds/mudkipwrites
Summary: On paper, they’re a perfect match. Too bad Zero's in love with somebody else...
Relationships: Aava Arek & Zero, Aava Arek/Zero, Blue/Zero (Campaign Podcast)
Kudos: 13





	We Gave it a Shot

>>>

Minister Blue snaps his data-pad down upon the counter with a sharp finality. “Right. That wraps up tomorrow’s press release. Which gives us about…” The human glances at his wristwatch, squinting tiredly through baby-blue hologlasses. “...five hours until our departure for Geonosis. Agent Zero? Why don’t you do another perimeter check?” 

The armor-clad bodyguard leaning against the countertop shrugs. "Sure." 

“And you, Agent Arek? How about you--” 

“You _don’t_ have the right to give me orders, Blue.” The dathomirian woman interrupts him. She is standing near the doorway of the Bluebird: strong arms crossed, and black-painted fingernails trailing over the hilt of her lightsaber. “I don’t work for you. I’m not on your payroll.” 

For a moment, the newly-minted minister stumbles. The confidence of his posture wavers, and his eyebrows crick down, casting a wrinkle between the skin of his angular nose. It makes Zero _grin_. “Clearly, I have some kind of sway over your orders.” Blue snaps, flushing. “Otherwise, you wouldn’t be here right now.” 

_“Or.”_ The force user flicks a speck of dust off the ridges of her saber. She sounds utterly unimpressed. “I just had nothing else to _do_. And I wanted to spend some more time getting to know Agent Zero.” 

There is a brief, intense wave of heat that shoots through Zero’s chest. _Me? Agent Arek wants to spend time with me?_ Not for the first time, he is grateful that the dark mask over his face obscures his expression. Aava Arek is... _hot._ She is dangerous, talented, and clearly a force to be reckoned with. Since his arrival with Blue at the base, the Emperor’s hand had taken quickly become one of his favorite people to spend time with. And not just because she is sexy and smart--which she _is--_ but because she is entertaining. And _cool._ And has a low tolerance for bullshit. Bullshit like Minister Blue’s propaganda, which is literally every _word_ that he says. 

“I--you-- _what?!”_ Blue sputters. 

Zero’s hidden smile furthers. _If Blue were the type to get jelous,_ he thinks, _then this would be doing it._ But, alas: for all of his obvious interest in Zero, Minister Blue has never _once_ acted upon his instincts or passions. Blue id a prisoner of his own repressed desires, and Zero doesn’t expect him to change that. Not that it means _Zero_ has to live in that kind of way...“That sounds great, actually!” Zero replies, pushing himself from the counter. He notices with some satisfaction how Aava’s dark eyes wander over the flex of his arm muscles. “Aav, want to join me in my perimeter check?” 

The woman cocks one of her lovely hips, placing a hand there for balance. “With _pleasure_.” She purrs.

Minister Blue is looking back and forth between them, his annoyance cranking up and into near-mania. _He always gets like this,_ Zero thinks with amusement, _when he has more kaff in his body than he does sleep._ The human opens his mouth to protest, but Zero walks forward and pats a hand on his pointy shoulder. “Relax, boss. Like you said: five hours until departure, right? That’s enough time for you to... get some _shut-eye_. Take a _break_. A _bubble-bath_ , maybe.” He cannot help but yank his employer's chain a bit, and feels his smile bearing wicked teeth as he watches his eyes widen in horror. 

“A... _break?”_ Blue utters hoarsely, as though Zero suggested he’d cut off a limb. “A...Bubble _what?”_

Zero chuckles. “See you later, boss. Aava?” He turns to the force-user, and finds her pleasantly waiting for him at the door. Her eyes are glittering, and there is a faint, satisfied smile playing about her dark lips. “We better get going.” He says, projecting a winking emoji her way.

“No time to waste,” she agrees, inclining her head. 

As Zero brushes past her and out the door, he feels the slightest brush of fingertips over the curve of his ass. Oh, _YES!_ Five hours. This ought to be good. _  
_

>>>

Aava Arek is _great._

As it turns out, she is just as much fun to hang out with as Zero had suspected. She laughs at his jokes ( _rather than the way that Blue stares at him, blankly, as if he has sprouted another head)._ She punches him playfully in the arm as they walk _(rather than the way that Blue avoids him, cringing away from any kind of physical touch)._ She even makes conversation that asks more about _Zero,_ wanting to know details about who he is and what he likes ( _rather than, you know, dominating the conversation about how brilliant Blue is, and how he will someday conquer the galaxy)._ “So: brothers?” Aava asks. She swings her lightsaber and, with a loud, energized crackle, strikes through the rock Zero’s pitched to her. “You’ve got some little brothers, then?” 

“Yeah. Four of them.” Zero replies. He lobs another meteorite shard at Aava, who even gives a little jump-spin as she burns through it. “Nice one _!”_ She’s so talented. Graceful _._ And it’s so _easy_ to talk to her. Aava makes talking about things ( _even the intimate, protected, long-ago family things_ ) flow right out of him. It’s not her Force-magic, or anything like that: she’s just thoughtful _._ And genuine _._ Not like Blue, who is always… _Kriff._ Why does he always have to think about Blue?! Zero growls softly under his mask, throwing the next rock with more force than is probably necessary.

“Wish I had brothers.” Aava sighs wistfully, tapping the hilt of her lightsaber upon her shoulder. “I’ve got enough sisters in my life.” She quirks a brow at him. “You _did_ know, didn’t you, that I was trained by the Night Sisters? It’s not public knowledge, but I’m _sure_ that little nerd of yours dug it up somehow and mentioned it to you.” 

Despite himself, the words make Zero's heart flutter. “He’s not _my_ nerd.” He mutters, tossing another rock at Aava. “But, yeah. Blue mentioned something about you ‘being a Scary Evil Space Witch, and that I had to watch out for you. Don’t piss you off,’ and whatever.” 

Aava laughs. The warmth of it makes him wonder what that mouth might feel like, _taste_ like, moving under his own. _Kriff, it's been a while..._

“Evil’s a real relative concept, Zero.” Aava shrugs. “And simplifying the world into black and white like that doesn’t serve anybody. But, okay, whatever floats his boat. I’d rather have Lord Wrengen scuttling away from me in misunderstanding than getting it _right_ and trying to be my _friend_.” 

Frowning, Zero turns a rock over within his gloved hand. “He’s...not _that_ bad, you know.” He says, feeling how flat the words sound even as they come out of his head. “He’s really okay, once you get to know him.” _You don’t have to defend him. Why are you defending him?_ _Would he do the same for you?_

Aava does not look convinced. “Paycheck.” She replies simply. 

Since she's not _entirely_ wrong about that, Zero just lets it go. He tosses the rock in his hand, enjoying the easy movement and comfortable interaction between them. They continue to play in companionable silence for a while, no sounds other than the sizzle of lightsaber, the huff of their breathing.

“So...what _else_ is there to know about you, Agent Zero?” Aava asks coyly. Something is shifting in their conversation; and Zero can’t say that he _dislikes_ it. After all, her... _attention_ is not unwanted. As she drops her lightsaber to rest at her hip, she begins to stalk confidently towards him. “Are you _handsome_ , beneath all of that armor?...”

Zero feels his shoulders stiffen with surprise. Even though they’d been openly forward, he hadn’t expected _quite_ that direct of an invitation. At least, not so _fast._

“With a body like _that,_ ” Aava continues in sultry tones, “I’m guessing that you look _pretty_ _good_ under there. Bet you work out every day, if not for several hours.” 

He is acutely aware of his body’s immediate and hungry response. _Yes! Oh, FORCE, yes!_ He hasn’t got laid since...well. _How_ long has he been working for Minister Blue now?...In the time since he’d started working for Lord Adnau Wrengen, Zero hasn’t had so much as a bathroom _snog;_ let alone a hook-up with a seductive, sexy Force-user. Zero _knows_ that he’s an attractive guy. He’s been with many partners before, and various races and gender. And it’s _not_ like there haven’t been several recent offers. He just hasn’t _paused_ long enough to think about it in a while. 

And right now...he’s _definitely_ thinking about it. 

“Well, I’m certainly not _weak_.” He replies flirtatiously. “In fact, I’ve been told I’ve got _damn_ good stamina...”

The dathomirian woman stops before him, waiting. Her mouth is smirking and her eyes are playful, and Zero wants to dive right into _whatever_ she is offering here and just _take_ it. He licks at his lips behind his helmet, feeling the heat pooling up in his belly. _Aw, karabast. Why not?!_ And— _Kriff!_ The looks she is giving him in response is dangerous in a way that Zero knows he’s about to have a _very_ good time.He feels his heartbeat accelerating, palms sweating beneath his leather gloves, cock giving a hopeful, awakening twitch. 

“How about…” She mimes checking her watch; a twitchy parody of his employer. “ _Five hours’ worth...?_ ” She gives him a meaningful look.

Zero moans quietly as Aava Arek steps into his space, coming to rest as a warm, inviting weight between his legs and thighs. Her delicate, clawed hands splay out over his pectorals, and he wonders if she can feel the intensity the heartbeat pounding under her hands. Aava might, because leans all the way into him until their bodies are flush; Zero’s interest rising eagerly to meet her, and those hands unsubtle as they coast down the firm, hard lines of his body. He knows that if he doesn’t get her back to a room, and _fast,_ they are likely to start going down on each other right here in the middle of this docking port. He’s not opposed to the idea. _But_ …

“ _Yeah.”_ Zero says, licking his lips under the helmet. “Yeah, I think we could test that.” He rolls his hips against her.“Your place or mine?” 

“Oh, mine I think.” Aava Arek replies. She smooths her hands down the soft swell his ass, pulling him in closer. “You got some kinda rocket boots with all these fine cybernetics? Because I’m feeling a little impatient.” 

_Good_. Because he’s feeling impatient, _too_. Zero doesn’t suppress the heated, wanting noise that he makes as Aava pushes up and against him, initiating hot, _glorious_ friction. _FORCE_ it feels good to be _wanted—_ and not in a stalling, _I-dont-even-know-if-I-actually-like-you_ kind of _suffocating_ way that Blue—

— _NO! Don’t think about Blue right now!!_

Zero forces his mind back to the present. Back to the woman who is so _clearly_ interested in his presence, and interested in returning his own arousal. The way that she shifts against him encouragingly, and he finds himself being swept away with the _good_ of the feeling. “Yeah.” he pants, voice coming out in breathy growls. “Or, you know, my bike’s parked right over there…” 

>>>

Aava is directive. She is everything that Blue-- _no, stop!--_

Aava is _great._

Gentle but firm, the force-user locks her legs around his waist. Zero feels hot spikes of arousal shooting up his spine as his cock presses against her vivid, purple strap. It had been a _delightful_ moment when she’d had pulled the device from her nightstand, gesturing with it to Zero in invitation. It _has_ been a hot minute since he’s been with a woman; and yet, Aava’s confident dominance is _exactly_ what Zero finds sexy in a partner ( _and, truth be told, he’s never been opposed to the female anatomy)_. So as she takes him into her bed, he sinks into the rhythm of their movements with an easy familiarity.

“ _Kriff,_ you’re _good!_ ” He says appreciatively.

Aava grinds down against him. She smirks in satisfaction as she pushes one hand down on his muscular shoulder, forcing him down against the soft fabric. “Thank you, dear.” she purrs. “If you’re _very_ sweet....I’ll show you _exactly_ how good I can be....” Zero exhales loudly and with satisfaction. _FORCE._ How long has it been?! All the years of exhausted, blood-stained nights alone in his room, with his hand down his pants, thrusting furiously into his tightened, dry fist as he pictures Blue’s face pinching in concentration and--

“ _Ah!”_

Zero turns his face away, burning with anger and shame at himself. _God-fucking-dangit! I’m right here with a_ PERFECTLY _wonderful partner, and all I do is keep thinking about that scrawny, bespectacled git of a--_

Aava leans down so that her eyelashes brush against Zero’s furred cheek. “You alright?” She asks, bringing the other hand around to smooth over his face. “What do you need? Want a bolster beneath your hips or something?” The brush of her fingertips is a sudden reminder that Zero head already removed his _helmet._ Actually taken the thing right off, as if it was _nothing,_ within the same gesture she’d offered her strap. She’s so _nice._ And so _thoughtful._ Not like--

“Uh, _yeah._ That’d be _great,_ actually!” Zero says hurriedly. He might’ve overdone the enthusiasm, because Aava gives him a concerned look. “I mean: _Sorry_. Haven’t _done_ this in a while. Just...eager to get back into the swing of things again. Ya know?” 

“Hmmm.” She says. Then she shifts off of his hips, and reaches down and retrieves a long, firm pillow. “Okay. Well, don’t hesitate to say something, Zero. I _like_ you! And I don’t want this to be uncomfortable.” Zero feels himself smiling again, if not a bit self-consciously. She assists him by aiding him in rising his hips, and tucking the bolster just above the curve of his ass and the angle of his hips. “And by that I mean, comfortable and good for the both of us. All right?”

Zero sighs into the firm support of the bolster. “Alright. And-- _man_ \--this is nice! You’re pretty talented using props.” The block does _wonders_ for lifting his pelvis up off the ground, and it allows her more room to reach underneath him without having to support his full, dense bodyweight. He hadn’t really thought about using aids and assistance for sex before, but now it seems almost silly to not have considered. “How did’you learn all of this?” 

Aava leans back a little. She begins to carefully unweave the straps of her black, lacy bra. “I am a Yoga teacher.” She replies serenely. _(Well, that certainly does something for him!)_ Zero finds his eyes tracing her careful and fluid movements, imagining those hands bending and assisting others gracefully. “I find it useful to be skilled with hands-on anatomy when I’m instructing.” 

Zero can’t help the lopsided, feral grin spreading across his face, nor the way that his dick surges into action at what sounds like an invitation.“ _Hell_ yeah! Care to show me some of that good ‘hands-on anatomy training?’” he asks, giving a roll of his hips. He knows that his body is strong, and that this gesture will do a good show of making his muscles ripple spectacularly across his frame. 

Indeed, it seems to work for Aava, because she gives an appreciative exhale.

“Yes, handsome. Don’t mind if I do.” She slides her hands up his shins, leaving a trail of fire and gentleness as she goes. Zero groans both from the pleasure of the complement and the deliciousness of the feeling as Aava’s hands begin to ghost over his knees and between his thighs, caressing the softly-furred skin and muscle there. 

_When was the last time that I've received a compliment like that? Blue's not really--_

Zero should have _known_ better than to think of him while hands are working so intimately over his body; he should have _anticipated_ what it would do to him, to be stimulated in this hot and heated way, while his mind goes running wild. Regardless, Zero finds himself gasping and shuttering as Aava’s skillful hands find their way into the dip of his pelvis, the delicate skin of his satchel, the wet slide of his naturally-lubricated folds.

He tries not to imagine another set of thin, dexterous his hands touching him there.

When Aava strokes upward and around, cupping his balls and testing them in the weight of her hand, Zero bites back words that would betray his most begrudging fantasies. He _can't_ have that. He _won't._

Aava tilts her head, listening. It seems as though she is trying to read him. “This is new for me, too.” She offers, bringing her thumbs and forefingers around to stroke the head of his shaft. “Most of the time, my partners are women. But every now and again…”There is a hot whisper of breath ghosting over the head of his dick, “...I like to enjoy some of _this...”_ He has only a moment to collect himself before hot saliva slides from Aava’s mouth and drips onto the head of his leaking slit. 

“FUCK! _”_ Zero pants raggedly. “ _Ugh_ , I mean, _Kriff!!_ ”

Slowly and with satisfaction, Aava licks down and around the rim of his head. Zero feels the velvet pull of her mouth slowly and steadily engulfing him within wet, lucious heat, and he forces himself not to buck up and into her grasp. _KRIFF!! KARK!! She really IS good at this!! So her partners are often women?...Just as mine are more often men? Like.._

Zero groans loudly, lets his head fall back against the pillow. He continues to release fitful sounds of pleasure as Aava works expertly up and down his shaft, and he tries not to think about Blue.

_(But he does)._

As Aava rolls her tongue and licks the thick, protruding veins, she does so with utmost acceptance and savor. Never _once_ does she utter the anticipated comments on the strangeness of a gank's upper-vulvic penis; never _once_ does she make the anticipated sound of judgement or disgust at the strangeness of his smell, or his unusual colors; and, she most certainly does not scrunch and wrinkle her nose at the wetness of him, the way his whole body is _shaking_ for Blue to touch him--

Zero groans, throwing his hands over his face.

_GOD! FORCE!! NO!!! D_ _ON’T!!!!!--_ But the hardness of his cock, the wetness of his folds, the hot rush of adrenaline dripping into his brain: it all powers Zero head-over-ass into that fucked-up, unrequited fantasy of his employer again. Suddenly, it’s _Blue_ who is pushing his face into Zero’s wet, thrusting pelvis; it’s _Blue’s_ nails that are digging into the tight, flexing flesh of his calves; it's _Blue_ who is losing himself in the hot, seeping juices of Zero’s body as they enjoy their mutual pleasure.

Zero makes a noise that sounds closer to a sob than a gasp. 

And Aava Arek pulls back. 

With a sense of growing dread, Zero feels the unfolding cold of his groin and the shame in his belly. Doing his best not to whine, he opens his eyes and looks up at the beautiful Force-user. It’s strange to see his cock dripping with anticipation, to hear his heart hammering with desire, and to find that he is _disappointed_ that it’s her face looking a back at him. _Shit. I’m the worst..._

She looks slightly disappointed, too; but not, he thinks, upset with _him_. She almost looks… Concerned? “Zero… _baby.”_ Aava says, voice careful and kind. ”I think that maybe you and I need to slow down and talk about... _this_.” 

Zero clenches his fists into the sheets. _No! I’m ready! Let’s do this! Kark Blue! Kark whatever he is doing with his Imperial mind games, or holding back due to his insecurity, or his repression, or whatever! I won’t let this get in my way! I'm gonna get laid, and it's going to be with this beautiful person...!_ “Aava!” He begs, voice rough with anger. “Just--I’m going to-- _I want to come soon. Please_ \-- Fuck me already! _”_

The corners of Aava’s mouth turn down. " _No_." She sits back, settling into a comfortable position, and Zero feels his heart decend in his chest. However, there is now a mingling sense of relief that adds into the sadness and frusteration settling over at him as she shakes her head, declining the question, andpats a gentle hand upon his knee.

”Aava...I'm _sorry...karabast,_ I'm—“

” _Zero_.” She kindly interrupts him. She leans forward to set a hand upon his shoulder. “Zero, just breathe with me a moment. Okay?" She inhales deeply, and the motion sways her small, pale, pointed breasts. "I think...Zero, I believe that I made a mistake. Something’s not right here, I can tell. I'm not comfortable with going forward when you're in this headspace. Let’s talk about this...alright?” 

Zero groans and closes his eyes. _This is exactly the opposite of what I was hoping for!_ He brates himself as he feels his erection betinning to wither. _How fucking typical of me to mess this all up._ With a resigned sigh, Zero pushes himself up on his dark, hairy forearms and scoots back to give Aava some room to join him. " _Sorry."_

Aava shakes her head. She pushes the bolster out from underneath his hips and off to the side, and comes to a rest sitting next to Zero. “Zero, honey. Like I said: I _like_ you! And I _don’t_ like where your face and your body you seem to keep wandering off to. It looks to me like you’re dissociating; or, at least, uncomfortable." Aava leans back against him, and he puts an arm around her bare shoulders miserably. “Maybe not sexually. But...emotionally, maybe?” 

Zero squints at the velvet of her pillow and sighs. He isn't _prepared_ to have this conversation yet. Not with Aava...not with Blue, or himself. All he'd had wanted was a quick fuck, maybe a lingering nap afterwards, and a reminder that he is actually _worth_ something. Is d _esirable._ And somehow, he has wandered into a time of sharing his _feelings--_ which are, historically, not his strength.

In this moment, Zero is _really_ wishing that he hadn't taken his helmet off. 

“...You don’t have to say anything.” Aava says firmly, as if she is reading the discomfort inside his mind. “And you do _not_ need to tell me anything that you don’t want to. I realize that we just met, and I realize that you are _gorgeous..._ even if you are unavailable. I respect your privacy, and I want to be your friend. So: let's just slow down a bit.”

Zero blinks down at her. _Unavailable?_

“Hooking up like this with a guy like you?" Aava continues with a smile. "It’s _fun!_ But it’s _not_ fun to see somebody getting _lost_ like that. I can tell that you’re unhappy, Zero. I can _feel_ your resistance through the Force, even if I wasn’t watching and listening to your body. It doesn't feel good to be on the other end of that, and it certainly doesn't feel good to see you getting there.” 

Zero blinks. _Lost? Unhappy? Is body saying all of that?_

Perhaps he is more out of tune with what he wants than he'd thought before. Zero wanters distantly over the interactions within the previous hour, trying to see the places where he had been muting out his feelings. He certainly _had_ been horny; there was no doubt about that! But what _else_ was going on here? Is there something else that he's been blocking out, or...? 

Aava leans against Zero’s chest and sighs. “I’m sorry I didn’t take it slower, honey. That’s practically in my job description. I just got a little over-eager.” She chuckles, tracing shapes over his lovely, dark skin. “Not that it’s any kind of excuse. But usually I take my time to know people better, or sign a contract, before we get to this place. Like I said, I was feeling a little bit _impatient_ tonight. How could I not, next to a handsome thing like you?” She shakes her head wryly. “I just hope you’ll forgive me Zero. Because I think you're great.” 

Zero stares down at her. _Why is she the one apologizing?! We are equals in all of this!_ His appreciation of the woman grows, along with his gratitude and affection in the moment. It lacks the heat and the wanting from earlier; but it is still intimacy. And it feels comforting, and good. “Forgive you?” He replies, flexing the arm wrapped around her pale shoulders in a playful squeeze. “This was the best time I’ve had in a _really_ long time! Even if I _didn’t_ come, I was…” he trails off. “It was so _nice_. And it felt nice be _noticed_. To be _appreciated_.” The words catch in his throat. 

Aava shifts until she is looking at him. She looks sad, and soft.

“It’s Blue. Isn’t it?” 

Zero feels his face go through a painful series of expressions. _Am I that transparent? Is it that pathetically obvious?! Even the newest Agent on base knows how I feel about my untouchable, disinterested employer. Even Aava knows how in deep I am._ Knowing that he’s moved past a point of deception with someone like her, he replies with stiff, painful nod. “Uh, yeah. _Unfortunately._ It _is._ ”

And he realizes that this is the first time that he's ever said it out loud. 

“I’m sorry, Aav. I...I actually _wanted this.”_ He gestures between the two of them. “You’re... _outstanding._ Brilliant, even. You’re smart, you’re beautiful, you’re _highly_ competent.” 

From where she is watching him, Aava smirks. “Competent? I have a feeling that's something you picked up from _him.”_

Zero winces apologetically.“Sorry. But, really, Aava Arek: I _am_ sorry. To you. You’re... _fabulous._ And you shouldn’t settle for someone who is not ready to be there with you, one-hundred-and-twenty-percent. Which, as you pointed out...I can't say that I am.” He realizes that it does feel _good_ to say this. _Cleansing._ Relieving. And, after this, something in his chest somehow loosens up and lightens.

Aava smiles at him. And it's not a sad, pitying smile: it’s a genuine, lovely one. Zero feels his heart swell, and thinks that there might be some hope for himself with Aava yet. Not as lovers, necessarily...but, perhaps, as dear friends. 

“I know.” she says, patting his cheek fondly. “And, you’re right, sweetheart: I _do_ deserve the best.” She leans in and softly, chastely kisses his mouth. “You’re a better man than you give yourself credit for, Agent Zero. And I hope we can still be very good friends.” Surprisingly, it is just this last offer of friendship that finally makes him blush. _Out of all the things!_ _You get flustered at these words?!_ But the are astonishingly welcome; they settle over his shoulders like a warm and familiar blanket, and he can feel himself opening up in a way that is akin to the physical release he has been craving.

" _Thank you.”_ Zero replies, reaching out to squeeze Aava’s hand. “And...thanks for this. For listening to me. Even when I wasn’t, apparently, ready to listen to myself. However you figured that out…” 

Aava grins. “Yoga teacher.” She says again. “Now, c’mon, Zero: we still have about four more hours of rest. Let’s take a shower? And then catch a holo or something? I could really use a swim, if you’re interested.”

Zero feels himself flooding with pleasure. It’s a different kind of pleasure this time, but it’s nonetheless _exactly_ the respite he needed. Aava Arek _cares_ about him. She wants to spend _time_ with him. She really, actually does _l_ _ike_ him. And not in the same way that he craves as Blue...but in an equally powerful, delightfully important way. 

He has made a _friend._

“A swim sounds great!” Agent Zero replies. “I haven’t been out since…” he pauses, thinking of a crabby, sunburnt Blue shrieking at him as he’s pushed bodily into a pool. Of the way that Zero had laughed. “Not for a while. _Yeah_. Let me just grab my boxers...” 

>>>

At the designated departure time, Agents Aava Arek and Zero are standing and talking animatedly by the ship. Aava’s sharply-cropped, white-streaked hair still clings to her cheekbones as it dries; Zero’s normally-tense, warrior's body is loose and relaxed. Neither of them seem to notice as an impatient Minister Blue stalks by, all annoyance and stiffness; and yet, they do not react with surprise when he gets to the gang-plank and barks: “It’s _time_! _Move_ it!” 

Zero snorts and projects an eye roll emoji. Aava laughs, and she pats Zero upon the arm sympathetically.

Blue stares at them, his color visibly rising as the orders which leave his mouth are not immediately obeyed. “Agents! What are you _doing_? I said, _‘we are leaving in five hours,_ ’ and it’s been _five hours._ So: get on the ship, and let's set the course for Geonoisis. _Now._ ” 

Aava thumbs at her lightsaber and waves a lazy goodbye.“Nah." She replies. I’ve got business here. Have fun, okay, Blue? And try not to be too mean to Zero and Commander Synox.” As she walks away, hips swaying beautifully, Zero laughs and Blue shouts and curses. After her figure has melted into the pink-and-orange horizon, Zero follows Blue the rest of the way up the entryway to the ship. 

Zero finds Minister Blue standing in front of the driving controls, annoyance etched into every line of his twiggy body. “The _impertinence_!” the young human man seethes, pushing past Zero. “ _One_ of these days, Agent Zero, we’re going to figure out what pulls Arek’s strings, and we’ll make her _answer_ for this.” He plops down into the co-pilot’s seat, arms crossed and chest huffing. 

Zero settles into the captains chair, silently considering Blue. He _wishes_ that he didn't feel a pounding, aching, _magnetic_ pull towards this _child_ of a man. But...he _does._ He _does_ want Minister Blue. And there's no use denying it. That would mean hurting exceptional people like Aava Arek; and it would mean doing himself a kind of injustice. And because-- _somewhere,_ some instinct, deep inside Zero--screams to him that Minister Blue knows that _he wants Zero, too._

If not the possessive, hungry, _desperate_ way he is looking at Zero just now. 

“Yeah, _no.”_ Zero declines amiably. He flicks on the gears, watches Blue squirm in anger. “We’re _not_ going to do that to her. Aava Arek is a free agent. And she’s going to do whatever the kark she likes, whenever she likes, and there's nothing you can do about it.” He smirks at Blue, feeling another stupid rush of affection for the tiresome man who is glaring back at him. “Plus, you won’t any kind of leverage there, anyway; Aava is…” he trails off, looking out over the starframe. “Aava’s _great._ We’re lucky to have her.” 

_Yes._ _There_ it is: The flush to Blue's high, freckled cheekbones. The stillness of his long, restless fingers. 

“You...and Arek.” Blue asks, voice tight and breathy. “You...the two of you are…?” 

Zero leans back in his chair. He would _like_ to tell Blue that he’s just spent the afternoon enjoying Aava’s company, _particularly_ , naked naked in her bed. He'd like to just extend that jealous, possessive look on his face for a little _bit_ longer--because he knows what it means, and he knows what he _wants,_ even if Minister Blue is _not_ ready for it. But Zero _doesn’t_ do that. Because he... _loves_ Blue. Stupidly, deeply, irrationally. And he loves Blue more than he loves head-games, or power. So he puts himself out there, as he always does, hoping that someday it will come back at him.

“Nah." He replies to Blue with a forced casualness. "We gave it a shot. But we just aren’t _meant_ for each other, it seems. Think that there must be somebody _else_ out there in the galaxy for me.” 

The look of relief on Blue's palpable. _It's astonishing,_ Zero thinks, _that I wasn't willing to let myself see this before._ Now that he is looking, he can see the signs of wanting all over: the transformation of Blue's body relaxing: the tightness of his shoulders releasing, the wrinkle between his brows and nose relaxing, the tightness of his rigid spine melting. The panicked, anxious movements behind his blue eyes stills; and, for a second, Zero sees it: _Wanting._

The fragile uncertainty of it makes his heart _ache_. 

“Oh, _g_ _ood!_ Er, I mean-- _acceptable!”_ Blue runs a hand over his face, pushing away a stray, ginger curl. “Yes. Fine. _Acceptable_. That’s _fine._ That’s good. Yeah, sure, Zero. Good for you both. I mean, not that it's--right. Anyway. _Good_.”

Zero grins. This _thing._ It might work out someday. With time. And with effort. _Lots_ of effort. He restrains himself from projecting a starry-eyed, fireworks emoji across the visor of his face back at Blue. The pleasant feeling that weaves its way through his body, setting into his heart, settles in before Zero can name it. After a moment, it comes to him: _hope._

This feeling lasts all of two minutes.

Then, Blue yelps--and at the pitch that could shatter transparisteel--“Wait, _WHAT?!_ What do you mean, _'you gave it a shot?!'_ Are you--what the stars does that even?!--ZERO?!!"

  
  
END   
  
  
  
>>>

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
